Coming home
by justatwifan
Summary: Bella was raped but she didn't tell anyone, a hard thing to do when she is the alpha of her pack. Her twin Jacob doesn't make things any easier because of their ability to get into each others heads. When she finds out she's pregnant she leaves without a trace. All she takes is her and Jacobs connection and a bag of clothes. But what happens when she decides it's time to come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Going Home - Bella's POV**

The only noise that filled the car was the quiet hum of the engine and Renesmee's gentle breathing. I looked over the black leather interior of the car once again as I contemplated what I was doing. Should I really be going back after what happened? What if their still there? How will they react when they see me? I had gone over these questions in my head many, many times but I hadn't turned around yet so I suppose I was doing the right thing. We approached the town's limit and a familiar sign that claimed we were in Forks.

It was a rear sunny day and residents were making the most of it, the main street was bustling with people and almost all of them turned to stare at my car as I drove through town, they squinted at the dark tinted glass but couldn't see who was inside. A wave of recognition hit me and I realised how much I had missed the cover of the trees, the constant rain and pitter patter on the roof and the feeling of soft moss under your paws as you ran patrol. I had missed the pack and most of all my twin, Jacob. We have the ability to talk to each other through our minds and are able to feel each others emotions. When we phased it intensified and ever since I left he begs me to come back every day, I use my shield to stop his constant pleas as well as looking into my mind and seeing Renesmee and where I was.

Me~ Jacob, meet me at the border of the quiliette territory.

Jacob~ Bella? Where have you been I've been worried sick, we all have you haven't seen you in years. You didn't even tell me where you were, you have a lot of explaining to do!

Me~ I know Jake but I had to get away, I'll explain at the territory line in 5 minutes.

I put up my shield then. I couldn't explain what happened like this, it had to be in person and I knew Jake as well as the back of my hand, he was gonna keep pushing until he got his answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - New Comer? - Part 1 - Alice's POV**

**Vision- A beautiful woman with long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes walked to the edge of a meadow before hesitating and casting a weary glance around the clearing in front of her, her movements were very fluid almost like a vampires though her skin and eyes said she wasn't. Her eyes flickered and her facial expressions changed like she was having a conversation with someone but no one else was there. She took a cautious step and then another and another until she reached the stream that passed through the meadow where she collapsed to her knees and started to sob. She knelt like that for hours before she pulled herself together and rolled onto her back so she could gaze at the stars that now shone brightly across the nights sky. She whispered to herself the same words over and over again**

**Little star, so far, so near,**

**I see your eye's one shining tear**

**Little star, so wild, so tame**

**I waved my hand. You never came.**

**Little star, so quick, so slow,**

**you whisper like the drifting snow.**

**Little star, so dark, so deep**

**the sea you swim in as I sleep.**

**Swim, star, swim, through the midnight sea. **

**She must have heard something in the distance because she stopped talking and sat up to survey the area. It was louder now and what ever it was it was coming fast. Suddenly Edward emerged from the foliage. They surveyed each other for a few seconds before she moved into a crouch, ready to attack or defend herself if necessary.**

**Edward looked mad, you could practically see the anger rolling off of him in waves.**

**"You came back!", he accused at her. She flinched at the sound of his voice before she retorted.**

**"Of course I came back, this is my home, my family is here and your very, very luck I stopped the pack from attacking the Cullen clan! Are you worried I'll tell the rest of your little coven what you did?", her voice sounded confident and you could tell she had hit a nerve by the look on Edward's face.**

**"I swear if you tell I'll ",she cut him off half way through his threat.**

**"You'll what? Kill me? Whats to stop me from getting to you first? You won't be able to see me coming and you know it. You can't read my mind, Alice can't see me in the future except when I take down my shield, in fact she is watching us right now." He looked confused and so was I how could she know I was having a vision of her or maybe Edward?**

**"You don't know who I am other than the wolf girl you raped do you?", What does she mean raped? How could he?**

**"I was bitten but the venom didn't kill me like it would with any other wolf it changed me, I still phase and eat food as well as drink blood. When I changed I developed a gift, other than my shield I can pick up any other vampire's gift that enters a 100 mile radius of me. Just from moving to forks I've developed the ability to see the future, read minds and feel and manipulate the emotions of others." -End.**

The first thing I heard was Jasper's voice

"Alice what did you see? " He sounded worried.

"Where's Edward?", I asked as I rose from my seat and began to pace the length of the lounge room.

"He went hunting, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Just local I think, across the river. Alice what's going on?", His eyebrows where creased and he sounded confused.

I started to walk towards the front door. When I reached the exit I turned around to glance at Jasper who was following behind me.

"I'll explain along the way".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - New Comer? - Part 2 - Alice's POV**

We follow Edwards sent to the meadow where I had seen him with the woman in my vision. His scent continued through the meadow and kept going getting closer and closer to the Quiliette territory, so did the womans. It seemed like he had followed her.

When we could see the border line we stopped and scoured the area around us. We spotted Edward a few meters away hiding in a tree. We both pounced at him and in a few seconds we had him pinned on the ground.

"How could you Edward?!",I screamed in his face. He winced away from me and Jasper, who had spat venom on his now bare chest and was tracing designs into his pale skin. I was sure that would leave a mark.

"I don't know.",He whimpered and tried to squirm out of our hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!", He yelled at us.

"Sorry doesn't fix what you did though." Jasper spoke this time because I was becoming angrier and angrier by the second because of Edward constant apologies.

A strange scent blew towards us. We all froze and snapped our head towards the east. The girl from my vision was standing a step behind the Quiliette territory line watching us. She smelt mostly floral and like Quiliette but it didn't burn my nose. A faint sweet smell echoed the other two, the smell of a vampire. She tilted her head to the side.

"Please continue. I've wanted to do that and much, much worse for almost 125 but I couldn't because of the treaty, I would hate to think that my scent was stopping you. I can make it disappear if you want." Suddenly the strange scent was gone and the woman nodded towards Edward, motioning for us to continue. Me and Jasper turned to look at each other for a few moments before he shugged and turned back to Edwards chest. I turned to look at the girl questioningly. She offered a small smile before she sat cross legged on the ground.

When there was no more left on Edward's chest Jasper sat back to admire his work. His chest was covered in swirls and a large four pointed star.

"Nice work." The woman's voice came from right behind us. Jasper and I immediately spun towards her and dropped into defensive crouches. She raised an eyebrow at us before she slowly lent down to trace the designs that now scarred Edward's chest.

"Thank you. Alice. Jasper.", she nodded at each of us as she said our names before turning and retreating to Quiliette territory. We let go off Edward and let him scamper off to go tell Carlisle what we had done, though I highly doubted he would tell him about the girl who apparently 'came back'.

Now I was totally confused and so was Jasper. I started making a list of all the strange things about this girl.

We had no idea who or what she was.

She knew our names and had obviously known Edward in the past.

I couldn't see her future unless she took down some kind of shield.

Her power was very odd and I didn't know how it worked.

How could a wolf survive being bitten?

Who bit her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Accepted - Bella's POV**

_Sorry I haven't posted for awhile but I had severe writers block and couldn't think what to write. This is all I could come up with. Sorry guys but I'm curious, how old do you think I am? Thanks for not giving up on the story guys and again so sooo sorry._

Renesmee and I had patrol together, as we ran the border I thought about how well the pack had accepted us. Jacob had taken my place as alpha of the pack when I left and had very willingly moved back to the rank of second in command, he hates making decisions so I suppose I should have realised he would want me to take his place. I hadn't expected them to accept me and Renesmee and make out like nothing had happened or totally push me away either, but nothing would have made me thought they would welcome me back and Renesmee into the pack with open arms. I was surprised by how well they had accepted Renesmee, they had a few questions but other than that they pretty much fell in love with her and she was accepted into the pack as third in command. Though they were all begged me for permission to rip Edward apart.

Mum, do you smell that?, Renesmee's question shook me from my thoughts. I sniffed the air around us trying to find what Renesmee could smell. I found it, it was sweet, a vampire. Their scent had blown our way but I could tell they hadn't crossed onto our territory by how faint the smell was.

Should we go and take a look?, Renesmee asked.

Hang on I'll have a look who it is before we approach them. I used one of my powers to hone in on where the smell was coming from.

There's four of them, they want to talk to me. You keep running I'll go see what they want. I informed her.

I'll keep running but I know you already know what they want. She told me. I grinned at her sheepishly before wheeling around and running towards the four vampires.

As I ran the smell got stronger and stronger and as I finally emerged from the trees that the border the territory line I saw them. There's four of them and they all looked exactly like they did when I 'looked' for them, they hadn't even moved. One was big and brawny and stood at about 6'1", he has short, curly, dark hair his name is Emmet he's standing next to his mate Rosalie, she has long, flowing blond hair that blows gently in the breeze and is 5'9" tall. The other two stand about a foot away from the other two, the first of them is Alice, she has short, black hair that sticks out in all directions and is a head shorter than her best friend at 5'5", Jasper is about 6'3" tall, his hair is honey blond and falls to his shoulders.

Using my power I put the words I wanted to speak into their heads before any of them could ask me any questions. I told them I was going to phase before I turned tail (no pun intended) and trotted into the trees to phase.

When I came back I was wearing a sky blue crop top and a pair off black shorts. I put my hand up to stop the from speaking.

"I already know your questions and I'll answer them but somethings I would like to keep to myself.", they were all looking at me as like I was some kind of alien. I raised my eyebrow at them and they all looked ashamed so I continued to let them know they were forgiven.

"My name is Bella but I'm sure Alice has informed you of that. I'm a warrior which is a Were that lives forever and is very strong and fast, female wolves are extremely rare but there has never been a female warrior before. We believe I'm a warrior because my twin Jacob is. The other three warriors were killed by vampire bites.

I was bitten a few weeks after I phased and again I'm sure Alice told you about that. I believe I survived because I'm female and because jacob was in my head taking as much of the pain as he could. I won't tell you who I was bitten by, it's complicated and a bit personal.", Emmet began to object but Rosalie punched him in the side and gestured for me to continue.

"After I was bitten I developed many abilities. I can was born with a kind of mental shield and pretty anything I was good at developed into an ability. One of them is that I pick up any vampires gift if they enter a 100 mile radius of me. Alice those are the questions you have does anyone else have any?", I already knew the answer but it seemed better to ask them rather than pick through their brains.

Emmet started jumping up and down and waving his hand in the air saying

"pick me, pick me, pick me!".

"Yes Emmet?", I asked. He fist pumped before he asked his question.

"How come you know our names?"'.

"That's easy, when I was changed I developed the gift of knowledge. I can give it, take it away and I'm pretty much a walking encyclopaedia. Ask me any question that no one knows the answer to but don't think about the answer I can read minds now.",I wanted to prove to them I wasn't lying and this was the perfect example.

"Ummm . . . What was I doing at 1:40 pm yesterday?", He asked. He looked confident.

"That's easy but isn't it a surprise for Rose?".

"True but worth it and I wasn't going to last long anyway. Why don't you know the answer?", Rosalie was looking between the two of us suspiciously. I smirked at him.

"You were attending your 2nd car and motor class.", He stood starring at me .


End file.
